


Fifty Shades of Yukhei (Indonesian Ver.)

by xiaocasnation



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Condoms, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, School Uniforms, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaocasnation/pseuds/xiaocasnation
Summary: Lucas adalah CEO muda sekaligus model, dia cukup terkenal, kaya dan disukai banyak wanita. Namun sifatnya yang dingin cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tak tersentuh, hingga suatu saat ia bertemu dengan seorang anak sekolahan, pemuda manis, imut, polos tapi cerewet, yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 13





	Fifty Shades of Yukhei (Indonesian Ver.)

Terkadang Yukhei sendiri pun merasa cukup bersalah dengan hal ini, namun ia tidak bisa menolak, ia tak sanggup untuk tidak tertarik pada pemuda manis itu, pada cowok polos namun cerewet itu, terkadang pula ia benar-benar dibuat heran. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh hati pada bocah sekolahan itu? Dikala masih banyak orang yang lebih dewasa di luar sana.

Dan Xiaojun sendiri, sungguh, si manis itu benar-benar sanggup membuat Yukhei, menggila. Seperti saat ini, hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, berdiri di ruang tengah menghadap kearah televisi memunggunginya, cukup mampu untuk membuat Yukhei bergairah.

Kaki kecil yang dibalut celana sekolah pendek, juga kaos kaki diatas mata kaki, kemeja sekolah juga cardigan cantik yang sangat pas di tubuh cowok itu, indah sekali.

Sejak awal, memang hal inilah yang membuat Yukhei tertarik—selain karena kepribadian Xiaojun. Seragam sekolah itu tampak imut ketika membalut tubuh ramping milik cowok itu.

Kaki jenjang Yukhei mulai melangkah, mendekat kearah pemuda itu, lantas memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang yang cukup untuk membuat Xiaojun sedikit tersentak akan sentuhan tiba-tiba tersebut. “Lagi ngapain?” Tanya Yukhei dengan suara dalam dan sedikit serak.

Xiaojun menoleh pelan sembari mengerjap lantas tersenyum.

“Bengong,” jawaban sekenanya itu keluar dari bibir indah itu, “Tumben jam segini Kak Lucas udah pulang?” Tanyanya kembali, Yukhei tersenyum tipis kemudian mengedikan bahunya sembari mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mengecup pelan tengkuk milik Xiaojun.

“Gak boleh?” Tanyanya disela kecupannya, membuat Xiaojun mengeliat pelan.

“Gak pa-pa ... Cuma heran.” Jawabnya yang dibalas dengusan halus oleh Yukhei.

“Heran kenapa? Aku lagi pengen ketemu kamu, _i miss you.”_ Xiaojun mendesah pelan kala daun telinganya digigit oleh Yukhei, dengan pelan ia dorong tubuh besar itu kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap pada lelaki tampan dibelakangnya.

Yukhei mengangkat alis kala melihat Xiaojun mengernyit. “Kangen? Kita kan ketemu setiap hari.” Tanya pemuda manis itu heran, Yukhei terkekeh pelan.

Lantas kembali ia rengkuh pinggang ramping itu. “Bukan itu,” ucapnya sembari mengangkat tubuh Xiaojun dengan mudah, membuat cowok manis itu dengan refleks meremas pelan pundak Yukhei seraya melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang milik Yukhei.

“Kamu tau apa yang ada dikepalaku, kan?” Tanya Yukhei pelan, yang cukup untuk mengundang semburat kemerahan pada pipi pemuda manis itu, yang kini tengah mengerjap tampak salah tingkah.

“Gak tau ...” jawab Xiaojun pelan seraya membuang muka, Yukhei menyeringai kemudian melangkah sembari mengecup pelan pipi tirus milik Xiaojun. 

“Oke, aku kasih tau.” Jawabnya dengan tenang.

Jelas jika Xiaojun sangat paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Yukhei, jelas ia tahu apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh Yukhei padanya, dan jelas ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Apalagi ketika Yukhei membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan gelap milik cowok itu, yang mampu membuat tengkuk Xiaojun meremang, karena ia tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi.

“Masih belum tau?” Tanya Yukhei lagi dan Xiaojun terlalu gemetar untuk bisa menjawab, ia bungkam.

Dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketika Yukhei menurunkannya diatas ranjang empuk itu, Xiaojun hanya diam mengigit bibir bawahnya, cahaya yang remang membuatnya sedikit tenang, karena Yukhei tak akan melihat bagaimana ia yang kini tengah menegang itu, bukan karena gairah, belum. Namun karena intimidasi dari Yukhei yang jelas terlalu mendominasinya.

Bagaimana Yukhei yang menjulang diantara kedua kakinya—yang kini tengah melepas pelan dasinya—“tangan!” Ucapnya yang jelas dipahami oleh Xiaojun, dengan agak sedikit ragu, ia serahkan kedua tangannya yang segera diikat oleh Yukhei dengan dasinya tadi.

Apa Xiaojun takut? Awalnya memang demikian, bahkan sampai sekarang, namun entah kenapa, sikap dominan milik Yukhei selalu mampu membuatnya lemah bahkan tak sanggup untuk menolak, membuatnya gemetar ketakutan namun juga menginginkan, membuatnya takut namun juga antusias.

Ia hanya diam bahkan ketika Yukhei mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk diikat di kepala ranjang, dan ketika mata gelap nan tajam itu bertemu dengan mata sayu miliknya, membuat Xiaojun menengang, lantaran perasaan antusias namun takut itu kembali bergejolak.

Dan ketika Yukhei hendak menutup mata Xiaojun, dengan cepat pemuda itu menolak, membuat Yukhei itu mengernyit. “Aku ... mau lihat wajah Kak Lucas, boleh?” Ucapnya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar apalagi dengan suaranya yang gemetar itu.

Yukhei terdiam untuk sesaat, menimang, lantas tersenyum tipis. 

“Kenapa enggak?” Ucapnya seraya merunduk untuk mencium bibir indah itu, yang juga menyambut ciumannya. Tangannya tak diam, dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti ia buka satu per satu kancing kemeja seragam milik Xiaojun.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan kulit tubuh yang terasa hangat namun lembab itu, kulit halus yang selalu ia dambakan, yang mampu membuat si pemilik melengguh pelan, dan jelas hal itulah yang ia harapkan, yang ingin ia dengar.

Bibirnya terus menyesap bibir tipis yang terasa manis itu, tangannya terus mengusap kulit yang mendadak sensitif itu, terus mendamba, mencoba menggoda namun juga ikut tergoda. Namun jelas jika Yukhei bisa mengendalikan dirinya, bagaimana cara untuk bisa membuat pemuda manis itu memohon padanya, bagaimana cara membuat pemuda itu merintih menginginkannya, Yukhei jelas bisa melakukan semua itu.

Dan Xiaojun, ia jelas mulai melemah, mulai menginginkan lebih, mengharapkan Yukhei segera melakukan segala hal kepadanya, karena sumpah demi apapun, Xiaojun mendadak mengharapkan banyak hal sekarang. 

Dan Yukhei jelas tidak akan dengan mudah melakukannya, terlalu cepat untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh Xiaojun, cowok itu harus mendesah kepadanya terlebih dahulu.

“You like it?” Tanyanya berbisik, sembari menggerakan tangannya untuk memilin pelan punting lembut milik Xiaojun, yang mampu untuk membuat si manis itu mendesah lirih.

Tak perlu mengatakan ‘iya’ untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sudah pasti. Lagipula, Xiaojun benar-benar sudah tak sanggup. Untuk berucap.

Ia mendambakan hal ini, sekalipun ia selalu malu-malu untuk mengakui, sejujunya Xiaojun sendiri masih terlalu polos dengan hal ini, Yukhei lah yang menunjukkan segalnya, Yukhei lah yang pertama untuknya, dan barangkali Yukhei jugalah yang berhasl membuatnya menginginan lebih.

Dan Yukhei sendiri, ia jelas tahu jika barangkali dirinya teramat sangat berengsek lantaran bisa membuat cowok manis polos ini menjadi sedikit liar jika sudah bersama dengannya, namun sekali lagi, Yukhei tak sanggup. Untuk menolak, ia tak bisa untuk berhenti.

Rintihan, leguhan, desahan, sukses membuat Yukhei semakin menggila, begitupun dengan Xiaojun yang semakin mendamba dan menginginkan lebih dikala dirinya pun diselimuti rasa takut akan hal aneh apa lagi yang hendak Yukhei lakukan kepadanya.

Tubuh Xiaojun menegang kala Yukhei mulai membuka resleting celana sekolahnya, meurunkan benda itu dengan pelan yang sialnya juga sensual. Xiaojun menelan ludahnya, juga mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

“Ini yang kamu maukan? Kamu mau aku segera berada ‘disana’ kan?” Tanya Yukhei dengan sedikit berbisik, besamaan dengan tangannya yang membuang celana sekolah milik Xiaojun kesembarang tempat seenaknya.

Dan apa yang bisa Xiaojun lakukan selain diam mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca? Sungguh, tubuhnya benar-benar gemetar saat ini. Dan Yukhei, bukannya ia tak peduli, namun sejak awal sudah ia katakan dan ia tegaskan, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berhenti selama Xiaojun hanya diam tanpa menyebut kata yang sudah mereka sepakati.

Sekalipun Xiaojun menangis, terisak hingga berteriak, Yukhei tak peduli, nyatanya memang itu yang ia sukai selain wajah manis yang memelas kepuasan, dan Xiaojun pun juga sudah tahu dan menyepakati hal itu, Yukhei benar-benar berhenti ketika ia mengatakan kata yang mereka sepakati.

Tangan Yukhei kembali bergerak, kini menyentuh satu persatu titik sensitif pada tubuh Xiaojun yang sudah ia hapal dengan baik, menyentuhnya dengan seduktif, sengaja menggoda ketika ia melihat mata sayu indah itu memohon untuk kepuasan.

Cowok polos dan imut itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuat Yukhei nyaris menghancurkan tembok dingin penuh dominasi yang sudah melekat padanya hanya untuk segera bisa memenuhi keinginan cowok manisnya itu. Namun jelas jika ia tidak akan melakukannya dengan mudah.

“Kak Lucash...” Yup, Xiaojun adalah satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu, dan Yukhei sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Panggilan Lucas cukup seksi dan imut diwaktu yang bersamaan ketika keluar dari bibir indah milik Xiaojun. Dia menyukai apapun yang berasal dari cowok itu.

Tubuh ramping indahnya, bagaimana suara merdu cowok itu, bagaimana harum tubuhnya, bagaimana mata indah itu menatapnya, bagaimana tangan kecil itu mengenggam tangannya, ia menyukai semua hal tentang Xiaojun. Tanpa terkecuali.

Kembali tubuh Yukhei merunduk, untuk bisa terus mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit halus milik Xiaojun, membuat cowok manis itu mengeliat pelan, bibirnya merintih lirih merasakan sesuatu yang terasaa aneh namun juga menyenangkan secara bersamaan.

Bagaimana bibir basah milik Yukhei mengecupi kulitnya, menjilat hingga menghisap pelan putingnya, bagaimana tangan Yukhei yang kini mulai masuk kedalam celana dalamnya dan mengelus pelan miliknya yang sudah menegang dibawah sana. 

Xiaojun hanya bisa terus mengigit bibirnya, mengeliat, membusungkan tubuhnya.

Tangannya meremas pelan dasi yang mengikatnya, jemari kakinya tertekuk pelan, kakinya mulai mengeliat apalagi ketikabibir Yukhei mulai menjilat pelan perut ratanya, Xiaojun ingin berteriak.

Ia ingin berhenti, namun juga ingin Yukhei segera memuaskannya, namun bibirnya hanya bisa bungkam, tak sanggup berucap. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca, kapan Yukhei berhenti mengodanya seperti ini?

Satu kakinya mulai gemetar ketika Yukhei mengangkatnya dengan pelan, mengecupinya dengan sensual, meletakan di pundaknya, walau sejujurnya Xiaojun tidak nyaman dengan hal itu, namun ia tak sanggup untuk protes dan menolak. 

“Ahh ... “ desahnya pelan, lantas segera ia gigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Yukhei mendongak menatapnya, Xiaojun hanya diam menatap pria itu dengan mata sayu.

“Kamu bebas mendesah bahkan berteriak, aku gak pernah nyuruh kamu nahan itu, Sayang.” Ucap Yukhei sembari mengusap dagu Xiaojun pelan, cowok itu hanya diam, jelas jika ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu, lebih tepatnya ia tidak akan sanggup untuk berteriak.

Kembali Yukhei mengecupi paha dalam Xiaojun, mengecupi selangkangannya, hingga mengecup pelan penisnya yang masih terbalut celana dalam itu, membuat Xiaojun samakin mengeliat. “Kak Lucass...“ panggilnya lirih.

Tangan Yukhei mulai bergerak melepas pelan celana dalam milik Xiaojun, membuat degub jantung cowok itu semakin mengencag, membuat tubuhnya semakin gemetar, apalagi ketika tubuhnya sudah benar-benar telanjang dengan hanya menyisahkan kemeja dan cardigannya yang terbuka lebar dihadapan Yukhei yang masih mengenakan pakaiannya dengan lengkap.

Tidak adil memang, dikala ia sudah merasa sangat malu dan tidak nyaman, Yukhei masih dengan tenang mengenakan pakaiannya dan terus mempermainkannya. 

Yukhei bergerak turun dari ranjang, untuk menuju kearah nakas disamping tempat tidur, mengambil cairan pelumas juga kondom, yang kembali sanggup mendatangkan degub tak beraturan pada jantung Xiaojun. Apalagi ketika Yukhei kembali naik keatas ranjang, berlutut diantara kedua kakinya, menatap penuh minat pada tubuhnya yang telanjang, Xiaojun nyaris terbakar.

Dan semakin menggila ketika Yukheei mulai menuangkan carian pelumas itu pada lubang anusnya, mengusap pelan dengan jemari lantas memasukan dua jarinya kedalam sana, Xiaojun hampir saja menjerit.

Matanya memejam dengan rapat, tubuhnya mengeliat juga melengkung keatas, putingnya pun mulai mengeras, kepalanya mendongak pelan ketika jemari milik Yukhei mulai mempermainkannya.

Sungguh, ia berani bersumpah jika ia bisa keluar sekarang juga jika Yukhei terus mengacak-acaknya seperti ini. Jemari panjang itu semakin membuatnya gila disetiap detiknya, membuat tubuh Xiaojun nyaris mati rasa karena kenikmatan menyenangkan ini.

Yukhei menyeringai, melihat bagaimana kacaunya Xiaojun saat ini, bisa ia dengar erangan frustasi cowok itu, yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk terus mempermainkannya, walau sejujurnya ia sendiri pun mulai tak tahan dengan bagaimana tubuh indah itu mengeliat memohon untuk segera ia kacaukan, bagaimana lubang sempit itu meminta untuk segera ia masuki, dan bagaimana keadaan celananya yang mulai sesak.

“You want me?” Tanyanya dengan suara dalam, membuat Xiaojun membuka matanya, lantas mengerjap pelan, dan mengangguk, “katakan!” Pintah Yukhei.

Untuk sesaat Xiaojun diam mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan tersedak kala Yukhei semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya dibawah sana.

“I want you ... please ... aku mau kamu.” Ucap Xiaojun frustasi, penuh permohonan, membuat Yukhei semakin diatas awan lantaran ia diinginkan, membuat Yukhei menyeringai pelan.

Lantas ia hentikan kegiatannya dibawah sana, tangannya mulai bergerak membuka satu per satu kncing kemejanya, matanya sama sekali tidak mau lepas dari Xiaojun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan nafas terengah, dengan dada yang naik-turun.

Ia lepaskan kemejanya begitu saja, lalu mulai melepas ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan celananya. Membuat Xiaojun tampak salah tingkah ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengeras dibalik celana dalam itu.

“Kamu menginginkannya kan? Terus kenapa sekarang malah membuang muka?” Tanya Yukhei sembari mengangkat satu alisnya. Dan Xiaojun tak sanggup menjawab matanya masih setia menatap kelain tempat.

Yukhei mendengus pelan, kemudian mendekat dan mengusapkan miliknya yang masih dibalut celana dalam itu pada milik Xiaojun yang kembali mengundang rintihan tertahan dari bibir indah itu.

Tangan Yukhei bergerak pelan meraih dagu milik Xiaojun, menariknya agar mata indah itu kembali menatap kearahnya, “bukannya tadi kamu yang minta biar bisa liat wajahku? Kenapa sekarang berpaling?” Tanyanya lembut.

Dan Xiaojun hanya bisa menahan bibir, menahan suara aneh yang pasti akan keluar dari bibirnya apalagi dengan Yukhei yang terus menggesekkan miliknya itu.

“You want it, right?” Tanya Yukhei lagi, dan Xiaojun diam tak menjawab, lantas Yukhei berhenti, untuk menatap penuh maksud pada Xiaojun. “Aku gak tahu bagaimana caranya.” Ucapnya berbisik, membuat Xiaojun mengerjap pelan.

Xiaojun mengernyit kala Yukhei mulai melepaskan ikatan tangannya dari kepala ranjang. Ia mengerjap pelan ketika Yukhei melepas celana dalamnya sendiri, kemudain meraih pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya, membalikan posisi mereka, membuatnya kini duduk diatas tubuh Yukhei dengan kedua tangan yang masih terikat.

“Lakukanlah!” Ucap Yukhei memerintah, namun Xiaojun mengerjap tak paham. “Masukkan milikku kedalam milikmu. Kamu menginginkannya kan?” Ucapnya yang cukup untuk membuat otak Xiaojun mendadak kosong saat itu juga.

Yukhei mengangkat alisnya ketika Xiaojun hanya diam, “aku gak nyuruh kamu buat diam, sayang.” Gumamnya yang sukses mengembalikan isi otak Xiaojun yang mendadak kosong tadi. Cowok itu mengerjap pelan lantas menelan ludahnya.

Tangan Yukhei bergerak meraih bungkus kondom disampingnya, kemudian mengigit plastik almunium itu, dan menyerahkan benda kecil itu kearah Xiaojun yang dengan ragu diterima oleh cowok itu.

Kepalanya menunduk, menatap pada milik Yukhei yang tampak menegang itu, kemudian kembali menatap kearah Yukhei yang mengangkat alisnya itu. “Kenapa? Kamu gak tahu cara memasangnya?” Tanya Yukhei dengan tenang.

Jelas bukan itu.

Sungguh Xiaojun benar-benar tak menduga akan hal ini, tak menyangka jika Yukhei akan menyuruhnya melakukan hal ini. 

Dengan ragu, dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar itu, ia sentuh perlahan milik Yukhei, kemudian ia pasangkan kondom disana dengan perlahan, lalu ia genggam pelan sembari mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, memposisikan penis Yukhei pada lubang sempitnya, dan meringis pelan saat daging keras itu mulai measukinya.

Kakinya gemetar, kedua tangannya refleks meremas pelan perut Yukhei kala tubuhnya bergerak, dan Yukhei hanya diam menatap setiap ekspresi menggemaskan yang menghiasi wajah manis itu.

Tanpa aba-aba tangannya bergerak meremas pinggang milik Xiaojun, untuk kemudian ia gerakkan tubuh itu, membuat si pemilik merintih.

“Hngg ...” kepala Xiaojun menunduk, matanya memejam, tubuhnya gemetar.

Tusukan demi tusukan itu terasa semakin cepat, membawa kenikmatan hakiki yang ia dambakan, Xiaojun tak sanggup berucap, tubuhnya nyaris mati rasa, tangannya meremas dasi yang masih terikat itu.

Dan nyaris tersedak ketika Yukhei merengkuh pinggangnya, memutar posisi hingga ia kembali berbaring dengan tubuh Yukhei yang kini bergerak semakin menggila, membuatnya kacau.

Yukhei sendiripun tak jauh berbeda, kehangatan membalut miliknya, membuatnya nyaris gila bahkan tak ingin berhenti. Tangannya meremas pelan pinggang ramping itu, juga menggerakkannya. Matanya menatap pada mata Xiaojun yang memejam itu.

Segera ia merunduk, meraih kedua tangan Xiaojun yang terikat itu untuk dikalungkan dipundaknya, lantas ia cium dengan rakus bibir indah itu, tangannya bergerak, mengelus pelan kulit Xiaojun yang tampak lemab.

Tubuhnya terus bergerak, mencari kepuasan, menggali kenikmatan, mengejar gairah. Tangannya terus bergerak mengelus kulit lembut itu, kemudian berhenti pada dada milik Xiaojun,meremasnya pelan, memilin putingnya, membuat si pemilik melengkungkan tubuhnya, mengerang pelan disela ciumannya.

Ia senang dengan kekacauan yang ia timbulkan, bahkan ketika tubuh Xiaojun menegang lantas gemetar bersamaan dengan cairan lengket keluar dari milik cowok itu, Yukhei semakin antusias.

Kembali ia tegakkan tubuhnya, mentap pada tubuh indah yang kini dipenuhi cairan lengket itu, yang bergerak seirama dengannya, yang kini tengah menatapnya memelas dengan mengigit jemari itu, apa lagi yang lebih Yukhei sukai dari ini? Tidak ada.

“Kamu mau ‘keluar’ lagi?” Tanya Yukhei yang dibalas tatapan memohon dengan kepala mengangguk samar, Yukhei menyeringai, “kamu mau aku berhenti?” Tanyanya lagi yang dibalas gelengan frustasi oleh Xiaojun ketika ia memelankan gerakannya.

“Jadi?”

“Please ... Kak Lucas ... Hnngg”

Yukhei terkekeh pelan, lantas kembali mempercepat gerakan pada pinggulnya, membuat Xiaojun segera menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, matanya memejam dengan rapat. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat, kakinya mendadak lemas, kepalanya mendadak pening.

Nyaris ia menjerit kala ia mendapatkan puncaknya, Yukhei menusuknya semakin dalam bersamaan dengan lelaki itu yang juga mendapatkan puncaknya.

Nafasnya keduanya terengah, tubuh Xiaojun gemetar juga melemas, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan bibirnya merintih lirih ketika Yukhei menarik miliknya keluar.

“Harusnya aku gak perlu pakai ini,” ucapan itu membuat Xiaojun membuka matanya, menatap pada Yukhei yang tengah melepas kondom berisi cairan kental itu, ia mengerjap pelan.

Yukhei mendongak untuk kembali menatap Xiaojun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, lantas ia menyeringai. “Aku akan akan pakai itu lagi sekarang.” Ucapannya cukup untuk membuat Xiaojun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Apa maksud Yukhei?

“Bagaimana?” Tanya pria itu.

Sebelum sempat Xiaojun menjawab bahkan paham dengan maksud Yukhei, tubuhnya sudah diangkat lantas diubah posisinya oleh Yukhei menjadi tengkurap, untuk kemudian diangkat pinggangnya menjadi menungging, membuatnya terperangah apalagi ketika kini Yukhei mulai kembali menggesekan kepala penisnya pada lubang sempitnya itu.

Jangan bilang jika Yukhei hendak— “hngg ...” nyaris Xiaojun tersedak ketika Yukhei memasukan miliknya tanpa aba-aba.

Sungguh, harusnya Xiaojun sudah menebak dan sudah tahu akan hal ini, jika mereka tidak akan berhenti begitu saja, jika Yukhei tidak akan membiarkannya beristirahat bahkan sampai tenaganya habis, jika Yukhei sanggup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar besok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) don’t forget to give me kudos and comment for appreciate


End file.
